


Normal (Illinois)

by miss_jota_archive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Raunchy town names, implied wincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jota_archive/pseuds/miss_jota_archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Es lo que Sam Winchester siempre le ha reprochado a su familia. Hacen que lo normal parezca perverso. Hacen que lo anormal parezca justo. Y necesario"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que tienen infinita paciencia y soportan el super-chaparrón de supernatural. Especialmente para aitnac, truchita, luxbella, jovifan y janedoe1013 porque cuando disienten me hacen pensar. Menudo atrevimiento. Pff. Especialmente, este fic es de targaryen. Gracias por haber sido mi última línea defensiva en esto. I really love you. I do do. No tengo palabras pero no sabía lo que estaba contando hasta que hace empezaste a leerlo.

 

 

Están en Sorpresa, Arizona y las cosas no salen bien. Resuelven el misterio pronto pero encuentran los huesos tarde. Antes de que los quemen _esa cosa_ está sobre ellos. Sam está de espaldas a la criatura, mientras busca el mechero en los bolsillos del pantalón. No lo ve venir. Dean sí. Está desarmado pero eso nunca le ha detenido. Da una voz. Brama “¡Sam!” y luego un paso, dos, un empujón a su hermano y se pone en la trayectoria de esas garras que están a punto de sacarle el corazón. Cuando caen los dos al suelo, Sam ya tiene el fusil cargado. Uno, dos, tres disparos de sal. El demonio se desvanece y cuando vuelve a manifestarse, Sam ya ha prendido el fuego. Un resplandor de gasolina y esa cosa se retuerce. Alaridos y el olor del azufre, Sam no tiene tiempo de quedarse a ver más. Dean se desangra con una herida que era para él y tiene que arrastrar su peso hasta el coche.

 

El estúpido de su hermano mayor está convencido de que Sam le abandonará y no le perdona, pero no tiene ningún problema en arriesgarse a morir y opositar para mártir. En la balanza en la que mide los riesgos, Dean no pesa nunca su propia seguridad. Como si su existencia no fuera más que aire.

 

(S _i a Dean le dejarán elegir su muerte, no se lo pensaría demasiado. Tenía menos de catorce años. Estaban estudiando religión en aquel colegio católico en Idaho en el que pasaron tres meses. Apenas conseguía mantenerse despierto cuando escuchó la historia de Caín. Se volvía a Dios y preguntaba, “¿soy acaso el guardián de mi hermano?”La profesora tuvo que hacerle callar cuando bufó de puro despreció. Lo único que Dean pensó fue “pues claro que eres el guardián de tu hermano, miserable bastardo cabrón hijo de puta”. Cuando le dejen elegir su muerte, elegirá esa. Morir siendo el guardián de su hermano)_

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

En el coche, camino al hospital, cinco minutos después. Dean en el asiento del copiloto, con la cara manchada de polvo, regueros de sangre reseca en el cuello, cristales de sudor y ni un solo quejido. Pero está quieto y Dean nunca está quieto. Sam recuerda que se escapó de su lecho de muerte aunque apenas podía tenerse en pie y acelera, mientras le mira por el rabillo del ojo, apretando los dientes y odiando con todas sus fuerzas todos los hospitales que nadie construyó más cerca. Cincuenta kilómetros sobre el límite de velocidad permitido, y Dean tiene la mirada vidriosa. Pierde sangre a borbotones, se está volviendo transparente. El Impala quema goma sobre asfalto, pisando esa larga línea amarilla que no termina nunca. El indicador señala cinco millas hasta el primer pueblo con algo más que un veterinario y Sam cuenta hacia atrás las veces en las que ha pensado que estaba a punto de ver morir a Dean en los últimos meses. Aprieta los dedos con fuerza, nudillos blancos en el volante. Siempre se comía las uñas hasta las cutículas, aprendió a llevar las manos en los bolsillos para que nadie le viera los dedos. Ahora tiene los nudillos pelados por la caza y lo que le escuece dentro es polvo, y la sangre casi reseca de su hermano.

 

Dean muerde las palabras. Y sufre.

 

-Conduces como una chica, Sammy.

 

Sam pisa el pedal y añade a la combustión de la gasolina todo su enfado. Piensa “hijo de puta”. Dean suena famélico, atormentado, distinto. Sam oye “ése es mi chico” y el rugido del motor acelerando. Piensa “hijo de puta, si te mueres, te mato”.

                                                                              

( _Dean sentía calor y veía largas lenguas de fuego saliendo del techo de su casa pero sacó a su hermano de las llamas pensando que volverían a la cama pronto y su madre le arroparía y diría “has sido muy valiente, Dean” y no fue hasta que vio llorar a su padre. Hasta ese momento no entendió que no iba a volver a ver a su madre nunca más. Sam se echó a llorar en sus brazos y John miraba la casa de rodillas en el suelo y Dean solo tenía cuatro años pero no dejó caer a su hermano, no lo dejó caer_ )

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

Una vez más, Dean no se muere y Sam empieza a contar el tiempo de nuevo, esta vez hacia adelante. En el hospital creen que ha tenido suerte, “si ese oso le da un zarpazo más a la derecha, le habría seccionado una arteria”. No hay osos en la zona, pero Sam miente con facilidad. Dice que vienen con el circo, que hubo un accidente, que la caravana debe estar a punto de llegar. El circo al pueblo, todo el mundo parece interesado y cuando la enfermera le pregunta, con verdadera curiosidad qué es lo que hacen exactamente piensa “somos domadores”. En veintidós años ha contado tantas mentiras que se le ocurre la historia sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Él y Dean trabajaban en el zoológico de Miami, entrenaban osos, daban de comer a los leones, vieron pasar el circo, una larga caravana de rarezas y elefantes y jirafas. Se enrolaron sin pensarlo, hacen que los leones salten por aros de fuego y los elefantes formen pirámides gigantes. Monos trapecistas, caballos que saltan sobre el público. Sam lo imagina todo y a través del cristal, ve a su hermano dormido, agarrado a la bolsa de suero, recibiendo sangre de un desconocido. Esa idea le molesta, por algún motivo.

 

\- Trabajamos en mantenimiento –dice-, solo eso.

 

Una mentira más creíble.

 

Es importante decirle a la gente lo que está dispuesta a oír. _Solo te creen porque están deseando creerte_ decía John cuando Sam tenía nueve años y mentía en el colegio, _pero tienes que ponérselo fácil, hijo, tienes que darles algo que no les haga sentir culpables._

 

Lección número mil y algo de ser un Winchester. La verdad que la gente busca, es la verdad que la gente puede asumir. No verán otra cosa porque no querrán verla.

 

La enfermera sonríe y parece interesada cuando le pregunta cuánto tiempo se quedará el circo. A Dean le gustaría y no solo por el uniforme. Tiene esa mirada sin complicaciones, es de esas que siempre parecen dispuestas a hacer planes para el sábado por la noche. Sam nunca llega a saber su nombre. Día y medio y están de nuevo en la carretera. Dean cree que Doritos y chocolatinas es una buena dieta para recuperar fuerzas. Sam cree que su hermano es la persona más irritante del mundo y recuerda, por algún motivo, que está oficialmente muerto y no sabe si eso le hace menos real, qué pondrá en su lápida si se muere de verdad y lo deprimente que será, un funeral al que solo una persona podrá asistir, porque todos los demás están desaparecidos, muertos, creen que su hermano murió hace tiempo o no saben quién es Dean Winchester.

 

La última idea es la más deprimente de todas.

 

El primer recuerdo de Sam es Dean, de cuclillas en el suelo, atándole los zapatos mientras a Sam le cuelgan las piernas del asiento del copiloto. Por presencia o por ausencia, Dean siempre ha estado en la vida de Sam.

 

( _Cuando su hermano era pequeño, a Dean le parecía realmente pequeño. Una cosa llena de mocos y babas y pucheritos que podía esconderse fácilmente o perderse si uno no tenía cuidado. No lloraba mucho pero cuando lloraba, Cristo, lloraba como si el mundo fuera un lugar desagradable y doloroso. Dean le decía “¿es que no vas a parar nunca?” y Sam le miraba con aquellos ojos pequeños que parecían enormes, llenos de lágrimas y de mechones de pelo mojados. Compungido y baboso e imposible de odiar. Durante un segundo parecía que iba a parar pero era un segundo y luego seguía llorando sin motivo, tosiendo y suspirando y venga a llorar. Cuando John salía y Sam solo tenía tres o cuatro años Dean descubrió que el crío se callaba si le ponía la tele, le daba dulces y le dejaba subirse a su cama. “Pero no se lo digas a los otros niños o pensarán que eres un cobarde”. Sam siempre le mojaba la camiseta antes de terminar la sereneta, todo lágrimas e hipos. Sacaba un libro de esa mochila rahída que arrastraba a todas partes, decía “¿me lees?” y Dean leía porque con tres o cuatro o veinticuatro años no sabe decirle que no y no tiene perspectivas de aprender nunca)_

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

Nombres falsos, tarjetas de crédito robadas. Ahora son agentes federales e investigan la desaparición de unos excursionistas, ahora son ayudantes del sheriff y buscan información sobre ganado mutilado. En Defiance, Ohio Sam le cuenta a una agente de policía que su primo y él estaban borrachos y se metieron en una casa abandonada para gastarle una broma a un amigo y “no, señora, no volveremos a repetirlo, se lo prometo”. Tres cuartos de hora después acaban con un poltergeist y Dean le pregunta, “¿por qué primos, por qué no le has dicho que somos hermanos?”

 

\- Qué más da, era todo mentira.

 

Pero Dean parece irritado, con ese gesto en la ceja izquierda y ese gesto en el labio.

 

\- Oye, primo –le dice y en la palabra “primo” hay tanto desprecio que Sam sabe que le está insultando-, tienes cara de que te has meado en los pantalones desde que salimos de Arizona, ¿tres semanas de síndrome premenstrual no es un poco mucho?

 

De vuelta a la carretera, amaga con parar en un supermercado y comprar tampones. Sam hace exactamente lo que más le molesta a Dean. Absolutamente nada. Mirar por el cristal e ignorarle. Es adolescente y Sam sabe que es perfectamente inmaduro.

 

Es lo que hay.

 

_(Dean siempre dice “tú eres el que cae bien, Sammy, yo soy el que les zurra” y es cierto que cuando entran en un bar, los que han bebido y buscan pelea localizan a Dean inmediatamente. También es cierto que toda su vida, desde que el gañán de su hermano empezó a hablar y llevar la contraria, le ha tocado arbitrar cuando las dos personas que más quería en el mundo eran lo bastante estúpidas para pelearse. Su padre y su hermano nunca se han entendido y Dean no sabe cómo Sam puede ser tan listo y su padre tan buen cazador, si no son capaces de ver lo que tiene delante. No sabe por qué tiene que ser el único que lo vea claro, a mil grados de presión, desarmado de afecto, prisionero de las malas decisiones de dos idiotas)_

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Hookersville, Virginia. Sam sube la música a propósito cuando la emisora sin nombre número un millón pincha Alannis Morrissete.

 

\- ¡Tío!

 

Dean se horroriza, apaga la radio y el silencio se oye como un estruendo la risa de su hermano. A Sam ni siquiera le gusta Alannis Morrissette pero le gusta la expresión en la cara de Dean. Porque Dean tiene una cara para cuando está realmente asustado y no aparece en presencia de espíritus, demonios, psicópatas poseídos, wendigos o legiones de zombies. Apareció cuando la directora del instituto aquella vez se enteró de que eran huérfanos y le dijo “dime lo que sientes, Dean”. Aparece cuando oye a un grupo de adolescentes hablando de punk y oyendo Avril Lavigne. Aparece cuando en Loiussiana ve un Chevrolet dos años más viejo que el suyo, tuneado con cromado de plata y una matrícula personalizada. Laca púrpura sobre las ruedas, puertas nuevas y un lector de cedés dentro. “Jo, tío” y se queda sin color en la cara, como si el mundo fuera de pronto un lugar peor en el que vivir.

 

( _A Dean le gustan los fusiles grandes, la carne poco hecha, los coches americanos, el rock auténtico, las mujeres que le paran los pies y las películas de Godzilla en las que el monstruo es un cabrón hijo de puta que destruye Tokyo sin miramientos. Disparar, acelerar, follar. Los verbos que más le gustan a Dean son todos de la primera conjugación. Amar a los suyos. Sin miramientos, sin contemplaciones. Cuidar de su sangre)_

\- - - - - - - -

 

La cuestión es que fueron dieciocho años de ellos y John y nadie más, nunca más, jamás. La cuestión es que Sam fue capaz de acabar con todo y marcharse. Porque John dijo “Todo o Nada” y Sam le odió por obligarle a elegir. La cuestión es que cuatro años separados y ahora que están juntos de nuevo discuten sobre lo mismo y hacen la colada los jueves, como solían y es como si todo ese tiempo en el que Sam tuvo su propia vida fuera una ensoñación. Lo único que lo hace real es que Jess está muerta y en sueños no es una gota, es toda su sangre la que cae del techo, mientras Sam grita sin sonido y con la boca abierta bajo ella, ahogándose en esa sangre.

Una gasolinera de dos surtidores, a las afueras de ningún sitio.

 

\- A ver, Sammy. –Dean sale del servicio y apoya los brazos sobre el techo del Impala-, ¿dónde hay un Starbucks en este pueblo? Yo necesito cafeína y tú debes estar deseando tomar un Frapuccino descafeinado, desnatado y castrado con vainilla y colonia.

 

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde hay un Starbucks aquí en CuloMierda, Wyoming dado que está es la primera vez que estamos en CuloMierda, Wyoming.

 

Dean hace pucheritos y Sam sospecha que le está imitando. A ratos quiere zurrarle tan fuerte que no hacerlo exige toda su concentración.

 

\- ¡Oh, Sammy, muy mal! Ya que tienes super poderes mentales, podrían servir para algo.

 

\- ¿Como saber dónde hay un Starbucks?

 

\- Por ejemplo. Algo útil, Sammy. Algo útil.

 

Se pone las gafas de sol y entra al coche dando un golpe con la fuerza justa para no arañar la pintura. A Sam le gustaría decir, “¿me puedes tratar a mí tan bien como al coche?” pero incluso Sam se pone límites a la hora de sonar como un crío pequeño e irritable. Además, también está lo otro. La otra razón por la que a veces es difícil estar enfadado.

 

Dean se esfuerza con ahinco en hacer bromas sobre lo que le está pasando a su hermano –visiones, pesadillas, telequinesia

 

y Sam sabe que es solo el principio pero Dean hace chistes y de momento, está bien, de momento es una buena estrategia-.

 

\- Y no estamos en CuloMierda, Sam, presta atención. Dejamos CuloMierda hace por lo menos dos horas. Bienvenido –dice mientras enciende el motor- a SanPedo, Wyoming.

 

Solía darle rabia que su hermano mayor quisiera protegerle siempre, como si Sam fuera de cristal pero diez meses en la carretera y ha aprendido que dejarse cuidar es una forma de salvar a su hermano mayor de no sentirse tan solo. A Dean no se lo dice. Pero se salvan mutuamente. Y eso está bien. Ser hermanos debería ser eso, antes que ninguna otra cosa.

 

Tener a alguien que te levante del suelo. Tirar a ciegas de tu hermano si cae primero.

 

( _Dean duerme boca abajo y tarda uno, dos, tres minutos como mucho en empezar a roncar una vez que su cuerpo hace click y se relaja, ocupando todo el ancho de la cama, con la boca medio abierta y mojando la almohada de saliva. Sam no podía quedarse dormido mientras Jess estuviera despierta y no sabe en qué momento empezó a pensar que todo iría bien, mientras oyera al idiota de su hermano roncar como un animal en la cama de al lado. En algún motel o donde fuera. Es como si el tiempo fuera hacia atrás, como si volviera a tener diez años y despertara de una pesadilla. Como si le oyera a oscuras, “no pasa nada, Sammy” y esa mentira le reconfortara de madrugada_ )

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

Savanna y el supermercado es tan grande que uno se pregunta si podría subsistir dentro durante el resto de su vida únicamente con lo que hay en las estanterías. Si ese supermercado fuera lo único que se mantuviera en pie tras el apocalipsis, piensa Sam, la humanidad podría aguantar años enteros. Hay tantos pasillos que les lleva media hora encontrar sal de mesa. Dean mete diez botes en el carrito. En la estantería de al lado se fija en que hay muchos otros tipos distinto sal. Marina, de grano grueso, y algo llamado sal maldon. “Qué diferencia puede haber” murmura y cuando se fija en el precio silba, “¡pero si no es más que sal!” También buscan pilas y rastrean mil pasillos distintos, llenos de familias y luces fluorescentes. Sam se queda mirando la sección de libros, Dean se queda mirando a la chica que repone en la sección de bricolaje. Solo mirando, sin esas frases idiotas que ha utilizado mil veces y sin embargo no se quedan gastadas por el uso. La chica parece incómoda un segundo y luego le sostiene la mirada, la retira, vuelve a mirarle, sonríe, se sonroja. Una rubia con piernas que duran una semana entera.

 

Las chicas ven algo en Dean.

 

Dean ve algo en todas las chicas.

 

Siempre ha sido así. Catorce, quince, dieciséis años. Sam miraba a las chicas como seres de un mundo lejano en el tiempo y en el espacio. Las chicas iban en grupo y se reían o iban solas y sonreían. Las chicas tenían carpetas decoradas y olían a cosas que no eran gasolina y tenían un montón de ropa distinta y encerraban misterios bajo las largas pestañas y faldas no tan largas. Sam nunca sabía lo que decirles y Dean siempre sabía lo que querían oír.

 

( _En la cama Dean siempre piensa “voy a hacerte esto”, “voy a besarte aquí”, “voy a probar si te gusta así o así o de esta otra manera”. Quiere averiguar qué le gusta más a esa chica, en ese lugar porque a él le gusta todo. Besarlas ahí y ahí, pero sobre todo oh, sí, ahí, donde a ellas les gusta tanto. Estar encima y hacer vibrar la cama, estar debajo y dejarse embestir. Lo que más le gusta es el momento en el que ellas dicen “ah” con la mirada vidriosa y sabe que es por algo que él ha hecho. La primera vez que se acostó con Cassie no sabía que estaba haciendo, no se acordaba de nada, no podía pensar, dejó que ella lo hiciera todo, la miraba y algo que estaba entero dentro de él, se empezaba a estropear y romperse. Así es como supo que estaba enamorado y francamente, no entendió cómo lo soportaba la gente)._

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

Se encuentran en algún lugar al noroeste de Pánico, Penssylvania. Y por algún motivo Sam lleva cuatrocientas millas enfadado. Puede que sea Dean, su sola presencia, el hecho de que lleve una hora tarareando grandes éxitos de Black Sabath. Puede que sea Dean, el hecho de que hayan mandado un espíritu errante al infierno y eso le haga feliz.

 

Sí, puede que sea eso, lo que le tiene tan enfadado.

 

Darse cuenta de que a Dean realmente _le gusta_ su trabajo. Esa vida, lo que hacen, realmente _le gusta_.

 

Y lo que Sam no acaba de entender es por qué si Dean está claramente loco por disfrutar de algo así, es Sam el que parece amargado y triste, como si no fuera Dean sino él el que está profundamente equivocado. Eso lo que Sam Winchester siempre le ha reprochado a su familia.

 

Hacen que lo normal parezca perverso. Hacen que lo anormal parezca justo.

 

Y necesario.

 

Sam sigue pensando en “normal” como en un buen destino, un sitio digno en el que parar el coche. Su hermano no entiende “normal”, no sabe “normal”, no cree en “normal”.

 

Uno de los dos tiene razón.

 

Era más fácil cuando Sam estaba convencido de que era él.

 

Y no Dean. Y no su padre.

 

( _Dean recuerda todo lo que se dijeron y fue el peor día de su vida adulta, el día en que todo cambió. Recuerda que Sam jamás le había parecido tan alto y esa frase“no te estoy pidiendo permiso, papá”. La sentencia final de John, “si traicionas a esta familia, no esperes ser parte de ella”. El portazo de Sam no fue tan fuerte en realidad. Típico de él cerrar la puerta despacio, haciendo como si no lo hubiera cambiado todo. Aún así, a Dean aquel ruido le sonó amplificado, como si rompiera todo lo que valía la pena. Es el único momento en el que le hubiera gustado poder odiarle. Solo ser capaz. Le hubiera gustado. Fue como si metieran una cuchara dentro del pecho y empezarán a sacar trozos de helado_ ).

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

Reino de Satán, Vermont y Sam decide que ya es hora de hablar de los monstruos que esconden dentro del armario porque van a recorrer la distancia del mundo dentro de los límites de los cincuenta y un estados de la unión y tarde o temprano tendrán que hablar de ello. Por qué no en el puto Reino de Satán.

 

\- No estamos investigando la conexión, Dean.

 

Su hermano le mira por el rabillo del ojo y frunce un gesto de despiste.

 

\- ¿En cristiano, Sammy? Si no es mucho pedir.

 

\- A mí. Yo soy la conexión entre lo que mató a mamá y a Jessica. No estamos investigándome a mí.

 

En lugar de dar vueltas en círculos, de evitar las verdades solo porque no tienen buen aspecto, de dar ventaja al enemigo. En lugar de dar rodeos y hacer kilómetros sin llegar a ninguna parte. Salvando a todo el mundo menos a ellos. En lugar de eso, deberían investigar el verdadero misterio.

 

\- Yo, Dean y los otros como yo. Hay otros como yo. Y no sabemos cuántos o por qué estamos conectados. Deberíamos buscar a otros como yo.

 

\- ¿Conectados? –Lo dice como si fuera una especie de extraño y desagrable rito sexual-. Tú no estás conectado con nadie. No hay otro como tú, Sammy y no lo digo como un cumplido. –Parece repentina y profundamente enfadado, envejece de golpe, todo ojeras y mal humor. Dientes apretados y el pie en el acelerador, un poco más de gasolina, un poco más de negación. Dean sabe que Sam tiene razón y eso es lo que no soporta. Pero tarde o temprano, tendrá que aceptarlo. Tarde o temprano siempre lo acepta. Suspira, soltando aire como un animal encerrado-. ¿Qué gente como tú, Sam? ¿Qué…? –Y sabe perfectamente qué gente pero se aferra a la posibilidad de que su familia está bien, de que no pasa nada, de que estarán bien-. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Gente que hace pucheros? ¿Gente que lleva peinados idiotas? ¿Tiene las piernas largas, toma descafeinado de chicas? ¿Esa gente?

 

\- Sí, Dean, esa gente. Que tiene hermanos mayores insoportables y se pasa trece horas al día en un coche oyendo música que se compuso cuando Reagan era presidente. Esa gente que, no sé, tiene sueños premonitorios y mueve objetos con la mente. ESE tipo de gente.

 

Dean mira fijamente a la carretera. Y Sam sabe que no va a decir “de acuerdo” y no va a decir “lo investigaremos” y puede que tarde una, dos, tres semanas en volver a sacar el tema. Porque Dean son largas, largas digestiones cuando se trata de reconocer que algo malo le pasa a su hermano. Pero acabará diciendo “está bien, investiguemos eso” y parecerá idea suya. No pasa nada. Lo ha visto en sus ojos. Eso de “no voy darte la razón porque soy el mayor pero tienes razón así que déjame pensarlo hasta que pareca idea mía”.

 

No dice eso. Pero dice, “¿te das cuenta?”

 

\- ¿De qué?

 

\- No habías dicho tantas palabras seguidas desde que hiciste aquella función en el colegio. ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando hiciste de chica.

 

\- No hice de chica.

 

\- Llevabas falda.

 

\- Túnica. Era el senado romano.

 

\- Se te veían las rodillas. Falda.

 

\- Di un estirón. Era una túnica.

 

Su hermano deletrea “faaaldaaa” apartando los ojos de la carretera y Sam le dice que si se salen del camino en una mala curva, le harán llevar bikini en el infierno y se lo tendrá bien merecido.

 

\- ¡Túnica!

 

\- Falda.

 

\- ¡Era teatro!

 

\- Estabas guapísima.

 

Cincuenta millas seguidas así. Y es curioso porque cuando Dean no lo hace todo difícil, lo hace todo fácil. Sam se queda dormido en el asiento del copiloto y cuando llegan al motel sin nombre de esa noche, Dean es lo primero que oye. “Hey”, un tono de voz mucho más suave del que ha oído en semanas. Como si su voz fuera lija de grano suave, “hey, Sammy, despierta”.

 

Y quiere, realmente quiere despertar. Pero cada mañana Jessica sigue muerta y no es fácil.

 

( _Dean nunca hizo teatro y era bueno en gimnasia pero nunca se apuntó a ningún deporte en el instituto. Ni baloncesto, ni fútbol, ni beisbol. No tenía altura, no tenía espíritu de equipo, no tenía paciencia. Tampoco tenía ganas de actividades extraescolares y no tenía tiempo. Ya tenía un equipo, ya tenía un pasatiempo. Ya tenía una familia_ )

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

Un motel sin nombre, Jerry Springer en la tele. Dean llega con café y pregunta “qué ves” y Sam, concentrado en el portátil, no lo está viendo pero le gusta el ruido de fondo. A pesar de que el ruido es una discusión y gritos.

 

\- Problemas de herencia, creo. Llevan un rato peleándose.

 

Es una familia en la tele. Son hermanos que se pelean por dinero y Dean le dice “quita esa mierda, Sam” pero la quita él mismo, antes de ponerse físicamente enfermo. Están en Las Cruces, Nuevo México y a Dean le cuesta entender que no para todos es una ley, que no todos la honran, que no es tan común, que no es tan normal, encontrar a alguien que crea en ella y en sus pompas y en sus obras y respete a su Familia, por encima del dinero y de la ira y todas las cosas.

 

Dean no cree en dios pero le irrita la blasfemia.

_(Hay muchas cosas en su hermano que son extraordinarias. Sam no solía entenderlas. El día en que vio que Dean no las veía, empezó a necesitarlas)_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le sacaba una cabeza. Su hermano pequeño. Y no le pareció gracioso que algo que había cabido en sus brazos fuera de pronto demasiado grande y alto y pesado como para poder sacarle de una casa en llamas, si hiciera falta. No le pareció que fuera nada gracioso

 

 

Sweet Lips, Tennesse. El restaurante es parte del paisaje, el menú solo tiene una cara y lo único que sirven es cerdo o ternera. “Y la servimos de dos maneras” dice la camarera –una pechugona alta, veinte años mayor para el gusto de Dean-, “o a la parrilla o sino, os lo lleváis crudo en una bolsa”. Se toman dos filetes de ternera cada uno, tres de patatas, cuatro refrescos, un trozo de cada tarta que tienen, mitad y mitad cada uno. Mitad de manzana, mitad de chocolate, mitad de pastel de queso. Con el estómago satisfecho y las manos llenas de azúcar y grasa, Dean es feliz. Juega con un palillo entre los labios.

 

\- ¿Cómo ves?

 

A veces hace eso. Un comentario que no se sabe de dónde viene. O a dónde va.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

\- Que cómo ves, Sam. O sea, sé que estás ahí detrás de todo ese pelo pero, ¿cómo puedes ver si te tapa los ojos? El barbero probablemente es muy masculino para ti pero seguro que hay peluquerías de señoras que te trasquilarían encantadas.

 

\- No me gustan las peluquerías.

 

Dean se lo piensa. Gesticula. Tiene más expresiones faciales que toda la gente que Sam conoce sumada.

 

\- ¿Y cómo te cortabas el pelo en ese super colegio tuyo? ¿Esperabas a que se cayera?

Solo pretende ser una broma pero cuando le escucha algo en Sam naufraga y se hunde. Murmura “voy al baño” y se levanta inmediatamente. Es un retrete pequeño, algo claustrofóbico y sin papel higiénico. No es que importe. Tampoco tenía interés en usarlo. Solo quería escapar. Treinta segundos y a juzgar por la cara con la que Dean entra, esta vez Sam no va a poder huir. Esta vez Dean no lo deja pasar.

 

\- Y ahora qué –dice, derrotado-. ¿Ahora qué he hecho?

 

Si hubiera dicho “ahora qué te pasa” Sam habría dicho que nada. Que no le gustan los barberos. Y tampoco las peluquerías. Pero ha dicho “qué he hecho” y Sam se siente como un delincuente porque a veces Dean parece mayor y cansado y es por su culpa. Sam pesa mucho para que alguien le lleve siempre en brazos. Sam no es más que cristales rotos y cuanto más se acerca la gente, más profundos son los cortes.

 

\- Jess.

 

Eso es lo que pasa.

 

Que Jessica le cortaba el pelo. Y a ella no se lo dijo. Que las únicas personas que le habían cortado el pelo antes que ella eran su padre y su hermano mayor. Con los que nunca hablaba por teléfono, a los que nunca visitaba en navidad, con los que no se escribía jamás. Eran ellos los que barrían sus mechones del suelo y le decían “habrá que cortar ese flequillo, Sammy” cuando amenazaba con llegarle hasta la nariz. Nunca le dijo nada de eso a Jessica. Quería casarse con ella y nunca se lo dijo. Que creció sin mujeres, solo tres Winchesters contra el mundo.

 

\- Ella me cortaba el pelo.

 

No le gustaba muy corto. “Estás bien así” le dijo la primera vez que le peinó, justo antes de besarle, metiendo las manos hasta las raíces, besándole y despeinándole, sentada sobre sus rodillas. Sam le besó bajo la camiseta, dejó que la lengua cayera un poco más abajo. Manos enormes en el estómago de su novia y ella suspiraba “Sam” antes del primer lametón. Metió los dedos en su pelo, le guió entre suspiros, moviéndose suavemente contra su boca. Tal vez quiso pero nunca le habló de Dean, y ella siempre lo entendió, _porque ella siempre lo entendía todo._ A su hermano tampoco le habla nunca de Jessica y Dean siempre pronuncia su nombre como si pronunciara tres veces el nombre de Dios.

 

Sam traga saliva, hace un esfuerzo.

 

\- Le gustaba Black Sabath.

 

Dean está quieto pero escucha y su expresión se relaja. Asiente leve, casi invisible.

 

\- ¿Black Sabath, eh?

 

Y planchar los domingos por la mañana en pijama. Le gustaba “Dawson Crece” y ese tío moreno de “Queer eye”. Le gustaba hacer la colada leyendo y se duchaba con la radio encendida dentro del baño. Sam le advirtió del peligro de electrocutamiento y ella soltó una risa franca, dijo “dios, Winchester, ¿cómo se puede ser tan paranoico?” Le gustaban el risotto y George Clooney en esa película de los vampiros. A Jessica le gustaba forzarle a hacer cosas que no quería hacer, como estudiar menos y salir más. Le gustaba desayunar despacio y la música de Black Sabath y cuando Sam lo descubrió, mirando su colección de música pasó diez minutos callado, como si se hubiera dejado atrás las palabras.

 

En un retrete en el que huele a orín, Dean le mira y parece que va a decir algo para luego cambiar de opinión enseguida.

 

\- Chica lista– dice.

 

Luego se aclara la garganta y de entre todas las emociones que le pasan por la mirada –todas en la fracción de un segundo-, elige la que no dice nada y al no decir nada, lo dice todo.

 

\- Pero ese novio que tenía llevaba un peinado de crío retrasado, si se me permite decirlo. Su hermano en cambio… un tío guapo que se rompe.

 

Sam intenta empujarle al salir y Dean le aparta los brazos. Diez segundos de pelea sin ira y Sam consigue darle un coscorrón. Salen del baño juntos, en una cafetería de Tennessee en la que sirven la carne a la parrilla. No muy hecha, todavía roja y sangrante por dentro, como las heridas sin cicatrizar.

 

( _Evidentemente no sabía hacerlo pero pensó “bah, total, es solo pelo” y no se le ocurrió que fuera especialmente dificil, siempre que el tontovaina de su hermano pequeño se quedara quieto mientras Dean se ponía con las tijeras. Cuando vio que la cosa no avanzaba de manera satisfactoria y cuanto más cortaba Sammy tenía más cara de lelo, supuso que era momento de dejarlo. Puso una expresión resolutiva y dijo “ya estás” y Sam fue al colegio al día siguiente y todos le llamaron “pelo orinal” y Dean tuvo que zurrar al menos a la mitad de los niños de su clase)_

 

   - - - - - - - - -

 

Pobreza, Kentucky.

 

Sam llega de la biblioteca bostezando, antes de que caiga la noche. Con el portátil bajo el brazo y ganas de meterse a la ducha y a la cama. En ese orden. Podría cenar pero el cansancio es lo bastante intenso como para que no le importe el hambre. Nada más entrar en la habitación dice “no he encontrado nada” y resume cinco horas de mirar papeleo en cuatro palabras, para que Dean no le pregunte nada. Está exhausto para dar explicaciones. Reducido a un estado mental monosilábico. Cama buena, ducha buena, hablar malo.

 

\- Ducha –avisa.

 

Dean tiene otros planes.

 

\- Chst.

 

Sam suspira. Si tienen que salir a matar algo, va a dimitir.

 

\- Qué.

 

Entonces ve las tijeras. Y a Dean, señalando la silla.

 

\- Planta aquí el culo.

 

No puede ser. No tiene nueve años.

 

\- ¿Dean? Venga ya.

 

\- Me pone nervioso, Sammy. Lo siento pero es como hablar con un perro de aguas. Por no hablar del peligro. Te matarás si vas por ahí sin ver lo que tienes delante. ¿Sabes quién pareces? Pareces ese tío de la familia Addams. Ese tío del pelo.

 

\- ¿Eso? ¿Parezco Eso Addams?

 

Dean chasquea los dedos, dice “eso” y Sam sabe que es más fácil claudicar que intentar discutir. Cuanto antes empiece, antes acabará. Total, no es más que pelo. Se sienta en silencio y espera que Dean acabe pronto porque cada minuto que pasa con la ropa puesta y lejos del agua caliente o unas sábanas limpias es un minuto de más. No sabe cómo ocurre. De no estar pensando en nada, pasar a estar pensando en dedos. Pero probablemente es el cansancio y los diez meses que han pasado desde la última vez que otro ser humano le tocó sin intención de hacerle daño. Probablemente es Dean que nunca está tan callado, excepto cuando está así de concentrado. Hace su trabajo despacio mientras cae la noche y Kentucky se llena de grillos. “Hacen ese ruido para buscar pareja” le explicó Dean con diez años, “es como lo que hace un grillo en vez de peinarse o echarse colonia, ¿sabes?”.

 

No tarda mucho. Cuando acaba, examina su trabajo con ojo clínico y una expresión ligeramente de guasa. Agachado frente a la silla, más bajo que Sam, que ahora tiene el mismo corte de pelo pero más corto. Ya no tiene que soplar ni esconderse para ver lo que está justo delante.

 

Ya no.

 

\- Listo –sentencia su hermano.

 

\- Listo –repite Sam y luego se aclara la voz, para que se despeje el cansancio-. ¿Estoy guapo?

 

Dean le mira compadecido.

 

\- Milagros en Lourdes, Sammy. Solo es un corte de pelo.

_(Dean le consiguió a Sam su primera chica y el desgraciado de su hermano no fue capaz ni de darle las gracias. Una alta, de pelo castaño, ojos despistados, que vestía como si tuviera que esconder alguna deformidad vergonzosa, con ropa tres veces más grande de la que necesitaba. Sam la miraba cuando ella se giraba y Dean tuve la idea de decirle “puedo pedírselo yo, si tú no te atreves”. El desagradecido puso cara de horror profundo y fin del asunto. Dean lo hubiera dejado estar pero dejándolo estar Sam habría llegado virgen a la verdadera última gira de los Rolling, así que cuando castigaron a su chica, Dean se encargó de que misteriosamente Sam fuera implicado en el desagradable asunto de los retretes atascados. Les castigaron juntos tres días seguidos y al cuarto Sam llegó con la misma mirada despistada y arrugas en la ropa. No dijo nada, el muy idiota pero Dean replicó “de nada, Sammy” alto y claro_ )

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

Intercourse, Pennsylvania y es la rutina de siempre.

 

Tres chicos han muerto, en el mismo parque, aparentemente devorados. Siguen el protocolo. Llegar, preguntar a sus conocidos, investigar las relaciones entre los cadáveres, vigilar el lugar de los hechos, mentir. Siempre hay que mentir para conseguir información, es lo que Sam ha hecho mil veces, es lo que hace esa noche mientras Dean investiga huellas en el parque y él entra en el bar, sofocado por la primera sensación de calor. No ha estado nunca en un sitio así pero los tres chicos estuvieron allí su última noche y es igual que tantos otros bares. Alguien busca alguien para contacto anónimo y compañía de madrugada. La diferencia es que todos son hombres.

 

No es mucha diferencia.

Los chicos que se prostituyen buscan clientes en la barra, los clientes invitan a las mesas, los camareros se esfuerzan en no recordar las caras pero éste camarero con el que Sam habla, escucha y recuerda una cara, aunque al principio no quiere decirlo. “Estuvieron con alguien, un cliente”. Fuera hay un callejón con ángeles barridos por la cocaina, de rodillas en el suelo. Les pagan por la succión y la fricción, por una boca anónima y un culo sin conversación, en el asiento trasero de un coche, en los rincones sin iluminar del parque más cercano.

 

Cuando el camarero señala al cliente, solo le dice “ése” y Sam pide dos copas, murmurando “gracias”. Se siente a su mesa sin que le inviten. Lo que tiene delante es casi tan alto como él y parece más peligroso. Mirada glacial, labios que casi no existen, le traspasa con la mirada y Sam piensa “tiene hambre” y sabe inmediatamente que no es humano.

 

\- ¿Te importa que me siente?

 

Se sienta sin esperar respuesta.

 

\- No recuerdo haberte invitado. Tampoco recuerdo haberte visto antes.

 

\- Soy nuevo-. Sam se inclina hacia delante en la mesa, intenta que su voz suene como esas películas porno que Dean se baja al portátil cuando roban ancho de banda. Qué coño, intenta que su voz suene como Dean-. Soy nuevo –repite-, pero no soy un principiante.

 

Procura sentarse con las piernas abiertas, se quita la sudadera que siempre lleva desabrochada. Se fija en las manos de lo que tiene delante, el brillo amarillo en el fondo de los ojos, el latido exagerado de la yugular. “Súcubo” deduce y su hambre es tan intensa que Sam tiene que luchar contra el deseo de rendirse y sencillamente, dejarse matar. Es como si leyera el diario de su padre, “ _el súcubo crea una relación hipnótica de sumisión con su víctima, mina su voluntad, es mejor matarle por la espalda, evitar los ojos_ ”.

 

\- ¿Vamos? – dice Sam, antes de que lo que está sintiendo empiece a parecer real.

 

\- No tienes mucha paciencia, chaval.

 

 _Le estás haciendo sospechar. Tranquilo._ Tiene que conseguir sacarle de allí, llevarle al callejón, matarle. O matará a otro chico esa noche. _Piensa, Sam, miente como te enseñaron. Dile lo que quiere oír._

 

\- Si supieras lo que voy a hacerte, tú también tendrías prisa.

 

 

Están fuera, en el callejón, tres pasos en la oscuridad y ve su sombra empezando a transformarse. Garras, colmillos, y un disparo. Dos, tres, al suelo, se retuerce, muere, adiós. Dean baja el arma y aparece desde el fondo del callejón. Sam no espera que le diga “bien hecho” o “buen trabajo” pero caramba, tampoco espera ese enfado, esa rabia, ese mal humor legendario.

 

\- ¿Estás loco! Te dije que “investigaras”, no que dejaras que te sacara al callejón. ¿Y si no llego a estar aquí?

 

\- Pero estabas aquí, Dean. Te vi en el bar. Sabía que nos seguirías.

 

\- Sí. -Habla sin masticar las palabras, más áspero que nunca, diferente-. Yo también te vi en el bar. ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

 

\- ¿Que qué estaba haciendo? Atraerle hacia aquí, salvar vidas, ¿no es eso lo que hacemos?

 

Dean siempre quiere protegerle pero la desproporción entre el peligro al que se ha expuesto y su enfado es irracional. Y no parece asustado o preocupado, parece decepcionado, _furioso._

 

\- ¡Te has hecho pasar por un chapero, Sam!

 

Cuando lo dice, parece que le sabe la boca a bilis.

 

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Es peor que inspector de bikinis? ¿Es peor que sacerdote?

 

Dean le mira como si SÍ fuera una respuesta tan obvia que no merece comentario.

 

\- ¡Has ligado con él! ¡Con esa cosa! ¡Y con el camarero!

 

\- ¿Cuántas veces has ligado con una chica para conseguir algo de ella, Dean? No seas hipócrita.

 

Sam nota que no es el final de la discusión pero es ahí hasta donde Dean está dispuesto a llegar. Todavía tienen un cadáver viscoso que enterrar y trabajo antes de que el callejón se llene de gente. Cuando entran al coche Dean da un portazo que podría hacer la puerta giratoria. En un chevy impala del 67. En SU Chevy Impala del 67. Conduce hasta el motel en un silencio que llena el aire de veneno. Su rabia es como el súcubo, amenaza con devorarles.

 

Se mete en la cama sin ducharse. Respira denso. A oscuras.

 

\- Tú no sabes cómo te miraban, Sam.

 

La sangre que les une a veces coagula y se pudre.

 

\- Sí que lo sé, Dean.

 

Aire enrarecido, habitaciones de motel que se estrechan y les asfixian. Sam es alto, Sam es demasiado alto para caber en camas tan cortas.

 

_(Dean sabe que Sam creció tanto solo para fastidiarle. Una señal de que el universo es un hijo de puta. Un día Sam era una bola de pelo y protestas y medía medio metro. Al día siguiente apenas le cabían las piernas en el impala, con los brazos como tentáculos y piernas tan largas que Dean hubiera podido anudarlas. Le sacaba una cabeza. Su hermano pequeño. Y no le pareció gracioso que algo que había cabido en sus brazos fuera de pronto demasiado grande y alto y pesado como para poder sacarle de una casa en llamas, si hiciera falta. No le pareció que fuera nada gracioso)_

 

                                                               - - - - - - - -

 

Mediodía en Smelley, Alabama.

 

Dean lleva tres días enfadado. Desde el súcubo, no ha tarareado ni una sola de las canciones del coche. Metallica es solo una caja de resonancia para su mal humor. Sam rastrea periódicos online buscando las huellas del mal pero lo único que ve es a Dean, supurando desaprobación y vaciando el habitáculo del coche de oxígeno hasta hacerlo irrespirable. Esa tarde el pronóstico del tiempo anuncia tormenta y el cielo se llena de estrías. Color rojo yema, púrpura descarnado, azul violento y morado. Cuando Alabama se oscurece y tiembla, el cielo se desangra y Sam se da cuenta de que es el mismo, el bar sin nombre en el que paran siempre. La carretera cambia, el estado cambia pero es el mismo bar y siempre la misma chica la que se ríe con Dean y toma cervezas con Dean y se marcha con Dean y ocupa la habitación del motel con Dean. Morena o rubia, es siempre la misma. Una chica sin nombre que cree que Dean se llama Jack, es promotor musical y tiene una casa en Arizona.

 

A las seis de la mañana, Sam despierta en el coche. Le duelen las rodillas, y siente lo que parece una contractura en las cervícales. Está aparcado en el motel. La puerta de la habitación que comparte con Dean se abre cinco horas después de que se cerrara. La camarera que para el caso podría ser pelirroja sale pegada a su hermano, despeinada y besando. Cinco horas, a Dean todavía le quedan besos y si no llevara enfadado todo el trayecto desde Pennsylvannia la habría llevado a su casa o se habría conformado con el coche o habría hecho crujir la cama durante una hora y adiós muy buenas. Sam habría dormido en una cama y no le dolerían las rodillas. Pero Dean besa cinco horas seguida y a la misma camarera cuando está enfadado y no le importa que ella murmure otro nombre. En la puerta, le promete que la verá al día siguiente y en realidad no es mentira. Al día siguiente habrá otra camarera y en cierto sentido, será la misma camarera.

 

Cuando Sam entra al motel su cama está perfectamente hecha pero no es capaz de tumbarse y se mete directamente a la ducha. El baño es el único sitio que no está cargado de ese olor penetrante y salino. Se ducha y piensa _no es normal_ que pueda oler todos los pecados de su hermano. Cuando sale, lleva toalla y una sensación de vértigo en el estómago que no se le pasa. Dean está tumbado sobre su cama, la mirada perdida en el vacío.

 

\- Dean podrías…

 

(haberla llevado a otro sitio)

 

\- ¿sabes podríamos…?

 

(alquilar dos habitaciones)

 

\- Dispara, Sammy –pero es su voz suena como un disparo-. ¿Qué?

 

 _Dean, podría distinguir este olor entre todos los olores del mundo._ Siempre ha podido. _Dime, ¿es eso ser hermanos?_

\- Nada.

 

\- Si quieres algo Sammy, lo dices.

 

Podría decirlo “sí, Dean, quiero alquilar dos habitaciones”. Debería decirlo.

 

\- No. No quiero nada.

 

O tal vez quiere cosas y que algo cambie y que no den vueltas en círculo. Pero no quiere que cambie lo que están haciendo y esa es la verad. Que al día siguiente cuando llegan al próximo motel Sam llega a recepción y pide una habitación.

 

\- Para mí y para mí hermano.

 

En Alabama amanece siempre del mismo modo que oscurece. Grietas sin piedad en la bóveda del cielo, como si el mundo fuera una catedral que se viene abajo. Naranja apocalipsis, amarillo cinabrio, rojo pecado. Una habitación para dos hermanos.

 

( _Tres de la madrugada y el mundo en tinieblas. John había ocupado dos camas con los subfusiles de asalto de Bobby y se quedó dormido esperando un cambio, sentado frente a la puerta, con un colt en la mano. Dean se despertó de una pesadilla como si algo le zarandeara, con una sensación de terror que no podía sacudirse. Distinguía la silueta de su padre en el sillón pero por un momento no le pareció su padre, sino una figura desconocida, envuelta en humo y sombra. Se quedó quieto esperando, con trece años y temblando, tratando de distinguir a oscuras si era realmente John Winchester el que estaba en la habitación con ellos. Quería decir “¿papá?” y comprobarlo pero le parecía que no tenía voz. En ese terror informe de la madrugada, notó movimiento en la cama y el cuerpo caliente de su hermano. Sam respiraba contra su cara, ocho años y ardiendo como si tuviera fiebre. Dean sintió que ese calor era más real que las pesadillas y en el pavor de la madrugada, se acurrucó buscando consuelo. Aquella noche todo estaba cargado de inquietud, todo menos su hermano_ )

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3.
> 
> (En vista de los comentarios, aclaro que no soy la autora original, simplemente es archivo)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean ha sentido muchas cosas en su vida pero eso, esa sensación emergente de luchar con su hermano a ciegas, es lo único que le ha hecho sentir invencible, capaz de reconstruir un hogar abrasado

 

 

Jueves en ninguna parte, día de lavandería, un Wash & Dry con poca gente.

 

Dean se marcha a por cambio para la secadora, Sam mete dólar y medio en la máquina, saca una ficha para la lavadora, mira el tambor dando vueltas y no se le quita de la cabeza, un fin de semana con Jessica. Todo el día en la cama, la colada a última hora de la tarde, juntos y solos en el sótano del apartamento. Suavizante y su voz, “eh, Winchester, a ver dónde metes esas monedas”. Las piernas alrededor de la cintura, sentada sobre la máquina, besos que duraron hasta el lunes siguiente. Dedos mojados en Jessica, pantalones en los tobillos y una fricción desesperada. No se lo quita de la cabeza. La manera en la que ella se movía. La manera en la que él embestía, sí pero era ella quien giraba y se movía.

 

\- Sammy.

 

Levanta la mirada y ahí está. La mirada verde-preocupación de su hermano. De pie junto a máquinas que no dejan de mezclar jabón, Dean espera y Sam lee su mente, en braile y con las yemas de los dedos. “Dime qué puedo hacer, Sam, dime qué DEBO hacer”.

 

Le ha dicho muchas cosas horribles a su hermano a lo largo de los años. Pero de algún modo, lo único que podría decirle en ese momento es demasiado cruel y Sam se lo calla.

 

_No puedes hacer nada, Dean._

No. Eso no se lo puede decir. Cualquier cosa. Pero eso no.

 

\- Has tardado con el cambio, así que he hecho la colada sin suavizante.

 

Dean sonríe. Es un alivio.

 

\- ¿Los vaqueros me van a rascar las pelotas, eh?

 

Sam sonríe. Gratitud.

 

\- Te jodes.

 

Sería más fácil si la culpa fuera un muerto viviente. Si la tristeza se reencarnara como fantasmas enfadados. Sería más fácil cargar el arma, disparar bolas de sal al mismo tiempo que su hermano, cargar el maletero de agua bendita, prender fuego al luto. Dean mataría echando sangre por las palmas de las manos si eso bastara para acabar con los fantasmas de su hermano pequeño.

 

Sam lo sabe. Sam siempre lo ha sabido. Pero de pronto, _lo sabe._

 

En ese sitio en la intersección de ningún lado y ninguna parte, en una lavandería abierta las veinticuatro horas y por primera vez en diez meses, Sam nota algo de luz dentro, como salitre en una herida. Diez meses con su hermano al lado y por primera vez, la proximidad de Dean, la idea de que Dean hará cualquier cosa por él y no es una manera de hablar, le ofrece algo tan sencillo como el consuelo.

 

La lavadora termina un ciclo y Sam se queda mirando el tambor.

 

\- Toma, anda.

 

Dean le da una ficha. Para la secadora.

 

\- Gracias.

 

La primera vez que lo dice en serio. Dean no responde. Solo, “voy a por café, ¿te traigo uno?”

 

\- Gracias.

 

No sabe de dónde ha salido ese nudo en la garganta. Repite “gracias” y Dean le mira raro y de medio lado. Visiblemente incómodo.

 

\- Corta ya con el protocolo, coño. No eres la reina de Inglaterra.

 

A lo mejor Dean sabe lo que Sam quiere decir. A lo mejor Dean no lo sabe. A lo mejor, incluso cuando Dean no sabe, _lo sabe_. Lo que hay entre ellos casi nunca necesita palabras. Cuando usan las palabras, la proscriben. Lo que hay entre ellos es. En la salud y en la enfermedad. Hasta que la muerte los separe, es.

 

( _Dean está empezando a sentirlo. No está seguro de que le guste porque es un cambio y en lo que respecta a los Winchester los cambios no suelen ser buena idea._

_-Tienes una casa. Cambio. No tienes casa. Tienes una madre. Cambio. No tienes madre. Tienes un hermano. Cambio-._

_Pero esto, esto que está ocurriendo ahora, es distinto y Dean cree que podría acostumbrarse. Porque está cambiando, algo en su hermano. Y ahora, cuando luchan con un demonio Dean tiene que recordarse “cuida de Sam” porque a veces se le olvida. A veces, Sam se las arregla tan bien cuidando de sí mismo que Dean puede concentrarse solo en la lucha. Sabe que le cubren las espaldas, sabe que su hermano está ahí, aunque Dean esté ciego de azufre y a oscuras. Sabe que si él vacía un cargador, Sam descargará el suyo después. No es como con su padre. No es como cuando John ordenaba y Dean obedecía. Ahora las reglas tienen que improvisarlas sobre la marcha y lo que ocurre es que Dean es bueno. Y Sam es bueno. Pero son mejores juntos. Y si siguieran juntos el tiempo suficiente, Dean cree que podrían coger todo ese mal que anida en el mundo y mandarlo al infierno. Dean ha sentido muchas cosas en su vida pero eso, esa sensación emergente de luchar con su hermano a ciegas, es lo único que le ha hecho sentir invencible, capaz de reconstruir un hogar abrasado)._

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Carretera de la desolación, California. Grandes espacios abiertos y un caso de niños mutilados que les lleva más de lo normal y a ambos les revuelve el estómago, por primera vez en meses. Consultan manuales y demonología, buscan reliquias y encuentran huesos de un sacerdote suicida, enterrado en tierra profana. Pero cuando los queman, los huesos vuelven a aparecer de nuevo. Es la Biblia, abandonada en un cajón de motel barato, la que le da a Sam la respuesta.

 

\- Dean.

 

Está concentrado. Limpiando armas como si tuvieran vida propia. Carraspea “hm” y Sam espera hasta que Dean le mira. Grandes, grandes ojos verdes que lo han visto todo excepto días sin tormenta.

 

\- Ya sé qué es, Dean. Ya sé qué mantiene al sacerdote en este mundo.  

 

No son los huesos, no es un objeto. El fantasma sigue vagando entre los vivos, desgarrando la piel de niños indefensos y la única manera de convocarle y matarlo, es una fuerza invisible y la más antigua del mundo.

 

\- ¿Palabras, Sam? ¿Estás seguro?

 

\- Un rezo.

 

Encuentran el lugar donde se quitó la vida. Anudan un lazo al techo, dibujan pentagramas en el suelo, recrean la escena de su muerte. Sam coge el rosario, Dean coge dos pistolas, pólvora en la mano derecha, sal en la izquierda, mejor prevenir que curar. La criatura lleva cincuenta años muerta, fue un hombre una vez, ya no puede sentir compasión, castiga eternamente a los niños a los que siempre quiso tocar. Cuando llega, aparece envuelto en alaridos. Le convoca la voz de Sam, repitiendo su último rezo. “Mea culpa” y un disparo de Dean. “Mea culpa” y la sal, otro disparo, “mea culpa” y azufre. “Mea grandísima culpa” y la muerte.

 

\- ¿Murió rezando eso? –pregunta Dean.

 

De vuelta al motel en el impala.

 

\- Se sentía culpable por abusar de los niños. Pero seguía queriendo hacerlo, incluso cuando no tenía cuerpo.

Dean bufa.

 

\- No, en serio, Sammy, ¿a ti te cae bien la gente?

 

En la habitación le espera la Biblia, incorrupta sobre la mesilla. Lee para quedarse dormido, harapos del Antiguo Testamento. Se queda en la historia del profeta que nació de una madre esteril. Ella le llamó “Samuel”. En antiguo hebreo esas palabras significan “Dios me ha escuchado”. Por motivos en los que prefiere no pensar deja de leer y se pregunta dónde está Dios, si él no ve más que demonios y si hay alguien escuchando, se pregunta por qué nadie responde.

 

Lo que más le inquieta es que en toda la Biblia, Dean es una palabra que no sale una sola vez. Un nombre sin sentido a los ojos de Dios.

 

Sam sueña con María, que concibió sin pecado, un niño que no era de su marido. Cuando se marchan cogen de nuevo Desolation Road y Sam se lleva la Biblia.

 

( _Dean no cree en el espíritu, sino en la carne. No cree en Dios pero tampoco cree mucho en los hombres. Dean no cree que su cuerpo sobreviva su muerte y no quiere sobrevivir a su hermano. Cuando reza, reza por eso. Morir primero, después de muchos años. Morir viejo, a salvo del peligro porque si él no está, Sammy se queda solo y Dean Winchester no se fía de Dios para cuidar de su hermano. En lo que a él se refiere, Dios no es precisamente competente para hacerse cargo de una familia. Solo tuvo un hijo y le dejó morir. ¿Qué clase de padre es ese? Se lo preguntó a Sam antes de Stanford. Él le dijo “llevas la blasfemia en la sangre, Dean”. Puede que tuviera razón. “Pues estamos jodidos y en pecado, Sammy” le respondió Dean, cargando su rifle de sal, “porque llevamos la misma sangre, hermano”)_

 

\- - - - - -

 

Al rifle Winchester .73, el más popular de los rifles de repetición de su época, se le conoce como el arma que conquistó el oeste. Cuando el Chevrolet Impala recorre California y la gasolina empieza a escasear cerca de San José, Sam recuerda la historia que le contó su hermano, con catorce años y contando.

 

\- Dean, tío. Podríamos ir a ver la casa encantada.

 

En realidad no lo dice en serio. Dean contrae las cejas, le mira escandalizado.

 

\- No, tío. No vamos a ir a ver la casa encantada.

 

Echa gasolina sujetando la manguera con una sola mano y Sam se muerde una sonrisa cuando nota que Dean empieza a emocionarse con la idea.

 

\- Y no es una casa encantada, Sam. Es la

 

\- casa de los misterios de los Winchester –dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

 

Sarah Winchester, heredera de la fortuna de los hombres que forjaron el rifle de repetición más famoso de la historia, estaba convencida de que todos los espíritus de los hombres y mujeres asesinados con las balas forjadas por su familia habitaban en la mansión que había ordenado construir. Sam oyó la historia de labios de Dean y así es exactamente como la recuerda, como si tuviera diez años y se sentara en el asiento trasero del coche, oyendo el misterio. “Sarah estaba convencida de que la suya era una familia maldita y visitó a una medium en New Haven que le dijo que todos sus herederos serían siempre perseguidos por los espíritus de los caídos bajo los rifles Winchester”. Recuerda que Dean se recreaba en los detalles y estaba deseando asustarle pero solo conseguía la atención desmedida de su hermano. “Le dijo que estaría libre de esos espíritus si les construía una mansión para ellos, siempre y cuando la mansión estuviera en construcción”. Sam exclamó “vaya”, lleno de asombro infantil y Dean siguió diciendo “la casa se construyó durante treinta y ocho años, hasta que Sarah murió y los obreros trabajaban incluso de noche”.

 

Cuando John les escuchó, les dijo “supercherías” y le advirtió a su hijo mayor, “no es más que un cuento, Dean, no le llenes a tu hermano la cabeza de tonterías, ¿me has oído?” Dean le había oído, “sí, señor” dijo pero esa noche Sam pidió “por favor” y cuando John no estaba, Dean le contó los detalles de la locura de Sarah y cómo el ruido de las obras debía enloquecer a los espíritus.

 

Ciento sesenta habitaciones, tres sotanos, diesiete chimeneas, cuarenta cuartos de baño. La mansión encantada más famosa de Norteamérica. La gasolina llena las entrañas del coche y los hermanos huelen a combustible. Sam ya sabe dónde quiere ir.

 

\- Dean, quieres hacerlo tanto o más que yo. No quieres que se te note. Pero quieres hacerlo.

 

Dean le mira con la cara manchada, el sol en la espalda, la mirada bailando.

 

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú, Sammy?

 

_Sí, Dean. Vamos._

 

\- Hemos llegado hasta aquí, ¿no?

 

Salen acelerando.  

 

_(Las cosas cambian. De algún modo, los Winchester permanecen. Tal vez mientras permanezcan todos los espíritus enfadados)_

 

                                                                              - - - - - - - -

Climax, Colorado.

 

Como si llevara siglos cociéndose y al mismo tiempo completamente de la nada. Bestial y sin aviso. La pelea llega una mañana de invierno, a siete grados bajo cero. Escarcha y hiel, Sam lleva callado tres días, cuando el Impala pincha una rueda, pincha el mundo con ella. Dean se quiebra, cambia y humea. Deja de mirar la rueda, y de pronto, estalla.

 

\- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo porque yo estoy vivo y ella no?

 

Tenso como cables de acero. Sam no lo ha visto venir, no sabe si realmente lo ha oído.

 

\- ¿Qué? Dean.

 

\- ¿Es eso, Sammy? ¿Me estás castigando por estar aquí?

 

La primera vez que Sam vio una tormenta eléctrica tenía cinco años y ahora nota lo mismo pero en la boca del estómago. El rayo, la tormenta, la fuerza tenebrosa del viento. Se pregunta _a qué viene esto_ pero solo consigue decir una frase que incluso a él le sabe amarga y metálica, como a mentira.

 

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? No te estoy castigando.

 

Pero sí. Y de pronto la verdad está clara y no le gusta pero no puede dejar de mirarla. _Tú siempre has querido que yo volviera contigo y ahora Jessica no está y lo has conseguido._ Lleva diez meses echándole la culpa por eso. Dean lo sabe, Dean siempre lo ha sabido. Le está castigando, llenando el coche de la sangre de Jessica.

 

\- Sam, la frase más larga que has dicho en tres días es… ¡ni siquiera recuerdo una frase tuya en tres días! ¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que no hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para salvarla? Pero han pasado diez meses Sam, y ella no está aquí pero tú sí y yo también y lo que hacemos es importante.

 

Y así, de pronto, Sam se enfada. No un poco, no solo con Dean. Se enfada con el mundo, las cosas que arden, los demonios esquivos, las mujeres que le han abandonado, el padre que nunca tuvo, el hermano que jamás le deja en paz, el apellido de su familia, la sal de la tierra y el mal con el que no puede acabar. Sabe que se arrepentirá, de cada una de las cosas que diga sabe que se arrepentirá y le perseguirán pero igual que el día en el que se marchó a Stanford, si no las dice, se pudrirán con él. Así que se oye hablar, como si oyera hablar a su peor enemigo.

 

\- Perdona, ¿te molesta verme triste, Dean? Lo siento mucho, no se me había ocurrido que echar de menos a mi novia muerta no fuera con la actitud de me importa todo una mierda que querías conseguir.

 

Cuando ve que Dean aprieta la mandíbula y nota su respiración como un jadeo mortal, ya es tarde para detenerse. Un último golpe, es todo lo que queda para rematar la caza. “A lo mejor debería hacer como papá” _,_ sabe que si sigue será lo peor que haya dicho nunca y no puede parar ni siquiera cuando Dean murmura “no la metas en esto, no la metas en esto” pero es inútil. Sam solo quiere echar gasolina y prender el mechero.

 

\- A lo mejor debería pasar veintidós años matando día y noche, deshonrando su memoria, porque ella solo hubiera querido una casa normal para sus hijos, Dean, y papá no fue capaz de darnos ni eso.

 

Hay una regla. Es más importante que las otras reglas. Más importante que “mentirás a todos”. Más importante que “matarás demonios”. Más importante que “respetarás el nombre de tu padre”. Es la regla más improtante. “No tomarás en vano el nombre de Mary Winchester”. Sam nunca había roto esa regla. Hasta ahora.

 

\- ¿Qué crees que pensaría mamá de él, Dean? De nosotros. Míranos.

 

Es un empujón seco.

 

Dean está sobre él, empujándole contra el coche antes de que Sam oiga el eco de sus propias palabras. Su hermano está sobre él, haciéndole daño y asfixiándole con la presión de su cuerpo y de su rabia. “No vuelvas a hacerlo” y le está haciendo daño, agarrándole tan fuerte que no le deja ni moverse ni respirar. Nunca, Dean nunca le había hecho daño, “no vuelvas a insinuar que es tu padre lo que destrozó a esta familia, Sam porque los dos sabemos quién fue”.

 

Cuando das un golpe bajo, debes esperar uno igual de rastrero.

 

Sam lo veía venir.

 

No sabía que dolería tanto.

 

\- Sí –masculla-, los dos lo sabemos.

 

 _Yo._ Obviamente. Naturalmente. Claro. _Yo._ Cuando se fue de casa. Cerrando las puertas a algo que era anormal, pero a lo que pertenecía. _Mea culpa, Dean._ La claridad con la que lo ve de pronto, le sorprende. _No quería castigarte, Dean. Castígame tú._ No sabe cuándo le han saltado las lágrimas, ni por qué Dean le sigue apretando, a pesar de que no parece enfadado. De pronto. Ya no. Solo parece desesperado.

 

\- Pues que no se te olvide, Sam-. Nunca ha visto a su hermano llorar y no está seguro de que ahora lo esté viendo-. No quiero que velvas a poner en duda que fue aquel Demonio, ¿me oyes? Es el único que nos ha hecho daño y es el único que lo va pagar. –Y luego repite, lo bastante alto y como un graznido-, ¿me has oído!

 

Le ha oído por debajo de la piel y en lo profundo del océano. Asiente. No puede hablar.

 

Dean le ha perdonado.

 

_Dean, ¿por qué me has perdonado?_

 

\- Y si crees que hay una manera mejor de honrar a Jessica que salvar a toda la gente a la que ayudamos, entonces adelante, hazlo. Si quieres castigarme –y ya no queda, ni la brasa del enfado y Dean se está moviendo sin moverse, aferrado a su cuerpo, _temblando-,_ vete, Sam –la voz quebrada, jamás le había visto temblar-, si es lo que realmente quieres.

 

Contesta sin pensar.

 

\- No.

 

Lo que realmente quiere es otra cosa.

 

Algo que resista al fuego y los demonios. Algo que –ahora lo sabe- nunca será normal. Pero podría ser ignífugo, verdadero.

 

\- No quiero marcharme.

 

Dean digiere esas tres palabras y se separan despacio. Cuando lo han hecho del todo, Sam todavía lo nota, la fuerza de su hermano, apretándole contra el coche con todo el cuerpo. Él no puede moverse. Dean respira despacio, coge aire, busca calmarse, le ordena que saque el gato, “voy a cambiar la rueda”, tienen que seguir avanzando.

 

Es así como lo dejan siempre. Ni solucionado ni sin solucionar. Sin sentimentalismos, sin cruzar líneas invisibles, sin procurarse verdadero consuelo. Sam está cansado y le parece que Dean todavía está ahí, presionándole contra el coche. Ahí y no agachado en el suelo, junto a la rueda, todavía casi temblando.

 

_Dean, no voy a irme, tienes que creerme, tienes que creerme,_

 

\- Dean.

 

\- Qué.

 

Es un “qué” muy bajito. Casi no se le oye. Pero Sam está seguro de que le oye. _Quiero Sammy, quiero Sammy, quiero creerte._

 

\- Toma el gato.

 

Cuando Dean levanta la mano para cogerlo, sus ojos son gris desgastado y Sam contiene el impulso suicida de apretar esa mano hasta hacerla sangrar. Porque seguramente no hay otra manera de hacérselo entender. Las palabras no sirven con Dean, solo sirve lo que eres.

 

Y yo soy tu sangre.

 

Porque tú eres mi hermano.

 

Y no voy a dejarte.

 

Porque yo soy tu hermano.

 

( _El día que Sam se marchó de casa, Dean estaba en la estación temprano, le vio subir al autobús y no lo dijo pero quiso decirlo, “soy y siempre seré tu hermano”)_

 

\- - - - - -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dean no le gusta pensar con palabras en lo que siente por su hermano porque no son más que palabras. Pero cree que si fuera así, si todo el amor del mundo fuera así, como ellos cuando están juntos, la gente podría abrir el mar con las yemas de los dedos y todo sería simple y claro y en el último de los días se suspendería el juicio final.

Santa Fe, Nuevo México.

 

Aparcados a las afueras de lo que parece un hangar abandonado. No hay nadie cerca y Sam decide “aquí mismo”.

 

\- Dean.

 

Está ocupado mirando un mapa de carreteras, calculando coordenadas que acaban de recibir. Apoyado en el techo del Chevrolet. Concentrado.

 

\- Saaam.

 

Como diciendo “que sí, que ya, que te escucho”. Tiene un tono de hermano mayor. Sabe cómo usarlo.

 

\- Dean.

 

Levanta la mirada al fin.

 

\- Qué. Qué bicho te ha picado. Dos minutos, ¿no ves que estoy…?

 

Ocupado. Pero no lo bastante como para detenerle. Sam se acerca y si oye “qué estás haciendo” no contesta y si a Dean se le ocurre hablar de películas para tías o momentos-kleenex es posible que tenga que tomar medidas drásticas. Como por ejemplo pasar de su actitud y su pose y su cara de póquer e ignorarle. Dean pone una cara indescriptible, pregunta “¿Sammy?” más inquieto que preocupado y lo pone todo muy dificil pero Sam no piensa claudicar y va hacerlo porque tiene que hacerlo. No es ningún pecado y si lo es, lleva una vida penando.

 

No es fácil porque el primer impulso de Dean es dar casi un paso entero hacia atrás. Reacciona a la defensiva, como los perros que han sido apaleados. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que está pasando se queda quieto, cristalizado y entre los brazos de Sam. No es fácil, violar la ley del hermano pequeño y hacer algo potencialmente humillante. Podrían ser horas y horas de bromas crueles y Dean tomándole el pelo cuando mueran y les echen del purgatorio y acaben los dos en el infierno.

 

Así que Sam piensa “te jodes” y piensa “por favor” y al principio es solo él, haciendo algo y Dean sin hacer absolutamente nada.

 

Pero luego son los dos.

 

Y entre todos los abrazos en la historia del mundo, ése es el más necesario.

 

Cuando Dean estrecha también sus brazos, Sam deja de respirar y no sabe cómo puede ser más alto y sentirse tan pequeño, saber que hay tantos demonios y sentirse tan seguro. Dean le deja sin respiración y en la manera en la que _aprieta_ Sam escucha lo único que siempre ha querido oír. _Está bien, no tengas miedo, te quiero._ Intenta devolver lo que está recibiendo. Si Dean le soltara de pronto, las rodillas le flojerarían y caería al suelo. Murmura “la echo de menos” pero escucha “te estoy sujetando” y lo que quiere decir es _no, no, Dean, yo te estoy sujetando, yo también te estoy sujetando._ Se abrazan mientras resulta fácil. Cuando empieza a ser incómodo, Sam fuerza su cuerpo, se obliga a seguir abrazando. Dean huele al coche y al jabón de los moteles y esta vez tiene que entenderlo, del mismo modo que Sam lo ha entendido.

 

No importa lo que vean. No importa lo que cacen. No importa lo que maten o les mate. Si no quieren, nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre ellos.

 

_Crees que me quieres mucho, Dean, pero es porque no sabes cómo te quiero._

 

Y en ese abrazo si no puede entenderlo, es que Dean no quiere entenderlo.

 

( _Quiere. Y por primera vez en veintiséis años, Dean cree. Incrédulo y blasfemo, en ese abrazo, se convierte. Pasa tres horas hablando en monosílabos, asfixiado por el amor incondicional de su hermano. Nunca había recibido tanto. Nunca tanto como había dado. Se siente desbordado, poco digno, inundado_ )

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Infierno, Texas.

 

En la penetrante oscuridad de la noche tienen una larga batalla contra una horda de demonios que les persigue sin piedad. Tardan cinco horas en poder atrincherarse y matarlos. Cuando acaban, apenas tienen fuerzas para tenerse en pie. Llegan de día al primer motel al pie de la carretera. Exhaustos. Y en cuanto pone un pie dentro, Sam siente que le estalla el cráneo. Explosiones bajo el mar, el calor de los volcanes, las tormentas que crean tifones. Todo ocurre en su cabeza, el peor dolor que ha sentido nunca. Le deja mareado y casi inconsciente. Cae prácticamente al suelo y Dean, con las fuerzas que se supone que no podría tener, le arrastra a la cama. Sam son casi dos metros de peso muerto, pero le levanta y caminan. En cuanto siente la cama, se deja ganar por el dolor y duerme. Despierta en la penumbra aunque todavía atardece. Dean ha cerrado las cortinas, Sam está descalzo, no recuerda cómo llegó bajo las mantas, no se puso él la compresa fría en la frente.

 

\- Cuánto tiempo he

 

\- unas horas

 

Sentado a los pies de la cama, taladrándole con la mirada, como si quisiera ver a través de su cráneo, Dean le mira preocupado. Como si quisiera averiguar qué ha causado el dolor y matarlo. Sam querría decirle que ya no le duele tanto. Que ha estallado, algo que lleva meses incubando. Y ahora que se ha liberado, no tiene miedo de lo que venga después. Por encima de todo, quiere que Dean tampoco tenga miedo.

 

Tienen la discusión más corta de sus vidas.

 

\- Necesitas un médico, Sammy.

 

No le gusta cuando nadie más le llama así.

 

\- Necesito a mi hermano.

 

Pasan diez segundos de incertidumbre antes de que Dean se mueva. Luego todo es familiar, otro cuerpo en la cama, el olor de su hermano. _¿Quieres una aspirina? No._ El sopor de las cosas que no se dicen, el peso del sueño, quedarte dormido y no estar solo. Sam sueña con algo más que una carretera. Sueña con que están andando un camino y habrá un día futuro, detrás de la última batalla. Sueña con Jessica, largo pelo rubio al viento, ojos que miran al cielo y su voz como un salmo. Dentro, muy dentro del oído. Lo que dice no tiene sentido pero Sam se siente bendecido. Nota que le besan, en la curva del cuello, nota que le están besando. _Ego te absolvo_ dice la voz de Jessica, _a peccatis tuis,_ de todos tus pecados, _in nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti,_ en nombre del padre y del hijo y del espíritu santo, _amen._

 

Así sea.

 

Cuando despierta, Dean está dormido. Hermanos acurrucados en una cama sin hacer. Si Sam no se mueve, le oye respirar y lo siente, templado y cargado, el aliento en ese sitio del cuello donde le han besado. Hay una curva donde convergen todas las carreteras. Allí donde el peso de una vida penando se convierte en absolución.

 

Dean acaba de encontrarla. Sam acaba de descubrirla.

 

(…)

 

( _hay paréntesis que aún no se han escrito_ )

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Sam llega dormido, al último pueblo que visitan ese mes. Persiguiendo vampiros y un demonio enfadado. Abre los ojos de golpe, y es curioso, lo que hacen los años porque Dean siempre solía ser lo primero que veía cuando amanecía temprano. Y ahora sigue siendo lo primero que ve y no es extraño que estén tan cerca de donde todo empezó porque llevan años quietos y es ahora cuando empiezan a moverse.

 

Dean pregunta:

 

\- En, Sammy, ¿sabes dónde estamos?

 

\- ¿Illinois?

 

Es traviesa y casi, casi feliz, la sonrisa de su hermano. Algo pasa.

 

\- Normal –dice.

 

\- ¿Normal que estemos en Illinois?

 

Niega con la cabeza. Divertido.

 

\- Este sitio. Se llama así. Normal.

 

\- ¿Normal?

 

Cincuenta mil habitantes. A 125 millas de Chicago dirección suroeste. En el corazón del Estado de Illinois. Han estado en muchos sitios raros pero esté es el más extraño de todos.

 

\- Normal –repite Dean.

 

Solo hay una cosa que Sam pueda preguntar.

 

\- ¿Y si esto es normal qué hacemos nosotros dos aquí?

 

La sonrisa indomable de Dean se afila como un cuchillo.

 

\- Eso digo yo, Sammy, eso digo yo.

 

Mientras todo cambia, ellos avanzan. Están aprendiendo que cuando no tienen nada, se tienen el uno al otro. Ahora Sam sabe que es más de lo que tiene la mayoría de la gente. No está seguro de saber a dónde van. Pero lo que sea que buscan no lo encontrarán donde están.

 

\- Conduzco yo- dice y Dean le lanza las llaves.

 

Solía buscar Normal. Ahora que lo ve, no encuentra en ese sitio nada extraordinario.

 

_(A Dean no le gusta pensar con palabras en lo que siente por su hermano porque no son más que palabras. Pero cree que si fuera así, si todo el amor del mundo fuera así, como ellos cuando están juntos, la gente podría abrir el mar con las yemas de los dedos y todo sería simple y claro y en el último de los días se suspendería el juicio final.Ya no habría pecado, no haría falta elegir quién va al cielo porque habría triunfado el Bien en la tierra. Sobre los ejércitos de las tinieblas. Por los siglos de los siglos, amén._

_Mientras tanto hay algo que hacer. Es simple. Demonios que matar. Familias que salvar. El negocio que empezó con su padre y ahora continúa con él. Y con su hermano)_  
  
\- - - - - -  -  
\- - - - - - -   
  
(fin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3


End file.
